serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycan (The Tman)
Character Name: '''Lycan '''Character Age: '''19 '''Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: 'Melee/Boomerangs '''Archetype: '''Knight '''Race: '''Lunari '''Character Personality: '''Civil, Competent, Observant, and Honorable (As goes with the Knight) '''Background Information: '''Lycan's mother and father worked in the farms gathering herbs and ingredients for alchemists. When Lycan was born he had been quite sizable, due to Lycan being so large his mother died birthing him. The father of Lycan had asked the doctors why his son was so big, but no one that he asked could tell him, there was no ancestor that was as large as him being born. While he was still very young his father told him stories of how his mother was a wonderful woman and died while working in the farm. Not until Lycan was able to work, around the age of thirteen, did his father tell him how his mother had really died. This made Lycan angry that his father had been lying to him for his whole life. it was also around the age of 13 when Lycan took up throwing horseshoes and discovered that he was good at it. He throwing horseshoes and suddenly a man ran past him along with a group of three shady looking men after him. Lycan had sensed trouble and had started to run after them when he thought to bring some horseshoes since the men might be armed. He had caught up with the first man and the group of three. The first man that had run by was on the ground and being kicked by the three shady men. Lycan had yelled out to the three men to stop kicking him, but upon that, a fourth one had come and tackled him to the ground. Lycan managed to fight him off and push him far enough away to throw a horseshoe at the man hitting him in the knee. The man yelled out in pain and tried to call out to his accomplices, but was interrupted by a horseshoe to the head. After the man that had been struck to the head had yelled, there was a civilian who had come out of his house, he saw what was going on and ran to get the authority. The impact of the horseshoe on the man's head made a noticeably large thudding noise which made the three men turn around. One was immediately dropped by a horseshoe to the jaw, the other two had rushed Lycan. He was barely able to dodge out of the way of them, and as he did he threw a horseshoe at one of the men and hit him in the bend of the knee. The other man saw this and tried to run away but to no avail, as Lycan had hit him in the back of the head with a horseshoe. After Lycan threw the horseshoe that had hit the last man, he went over to the man who was being attacked by the group of thugs. He was laying face down in the dirt. Lycan had turned the man over to discover it was his father. As he had done this his father had gotten wide eyed and pushed Lycan out of the way for the man who was only crippled had charged at him. Lycan's father had been stabbed in the chest by the criminal. The criminal then turned to Lycan and slowly approached him with his knife at the ready. Lycan, too distraught by seeing his father be stabbed in the chest, was unable to move as the thug approached him. The man was no more than 3-4 feet from Lycan when he was shot in the back by an arrow. he fell to his knees and then his face met the floor. Lycan had looked to see where the arrow came from, and he saw a knight standing there with a bow in his hands. With the knight, was the civilian from earlier. The knight approached Lycan and asked what happened. Lycan had told the story from the start to the beginning, just how it had happened. The knight had understood what happened to his father, and concluded that he had fought in his father's defense. After this, the knight asked Lycan to join the ranks of the knights after hearing that he had taken out the four thugs with his horseshoes. Lycan had accepted this offer and had committed, from then on, to protect all the hard-working citizens of Akravar. He wanted to protect everyone else from experiencing the pain of witnessing your family being killed in front of you.'Why You Should Be Accepted: Well, RPing has been fun for me in the past. I read the whole History section and found the story to be both intriguing and well written. I thought I'd apply here to see if you'd allow me to join your server in the hopes of being able to experience it. I like to think that i'm quite well mannered and that i follow all the rules people set in front of me. Whether you accept me or not, it was quite fun coming up with my background info. Cheers.